Aishiteru
by Angel Nina
Summary: Kagome gets a job as a substitute teacher after she gets out of school. Inuyasha is also a teacher, and he teaches next door to Kagome’s class. Sango and Miroku work at a bar, (go figure) with Rin. Sesshomaru stays home and watches after Shippo.


Okay here is another story that should be really good! I mean its not bad, but really you guys can tell me what you think. Well I hope you tell me what you think at least. ; Inuyasha and Kagome might have a lot of stories out, but don't be fooled this one will be really good. Enjoy reading this story as I put a lot of work into it! Thanks!  
  
Summary  
  
Kagome gets a job as a substitute teacher after she gets out of school. Inuyasha is also a teacher, and he teaches next door to Kagome's class. Sango and Miroku work at a bar, (go figure) with Rin. Sesshomaru stays home and watches after Shippo. (Parings: InuKag MirSan SessRin)  
  
Aishiteru  
  
Chapter 1 Their Lives  
  
"Another day at teaching these sixth graders," Kagome sighed. She entered the classroom put her bag of stuff down and then sat down. She grabbed some papers by her and started to grade them. Kagome never wanted to be a teacher to tell you the truth she never wanted a job period. Yet she had no choice she needed the money. "It's seven thirty already, the kids will be coming in about now.  
  
Kagome got up and started to walk towards the door to greet her students when they came in the room. About in fifteen minutes she would have to go have a chat with the teachers. Just her luck.  
  
"I hope today goes by quick I have things to do," She said as she leaned against the wall. She sighed. Maybe today will go by quick that way I don't have to worry about anything she said to herself.  
  
Then she looked across the room and saw another teacher come out to greet his students. Inuyasha was the other sixth grade teacher. The kids as the "fun" teacher knew him. The kids thought of me as the normal teacher Kagome thought. Then the doors burst open and tons of kids started to come through the doors.  
  
"Well better get ready for the day," She said as she went to Inuyasha's classroom. "Inuyasha I need to talk to you!"  
  
He looked over at her and smiled. Another day at school, but why would I mind as I get to see her Inuyasha thought. Then he walked over to her and said "Yeah?"  
  
"I was thinking that we should give them an extra recess..." She stated.  
  
Here she goes again blabbing about school he though. What about me, what about life outside these walls? Inuyasha listened to her talk. He never knew how much she could talk. It seemed she was talking for hours even though it was five minutes.  
  
"Miss Kagome," a kid called her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What time are we laving for our field trip at the park?" the kid asked.  
  
"Well I would say about nine O' Clock. Now go get ready for the day."  
  
"Okay thanks Miss Kagome."  
  
She smiles at the kid as he walked away to his own room. Kagome rarely ever yelled and if she did yelled it wasn't at her students it was at a guy trying to hit on her. She did her best not to yell and did very good at that.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha got to get back to class," She said as she sprinted into her classroom.  
  
Inuyasha watched her as she entered the classroom. He always had this thing for her, but was never able to say it. He wanted to, but never had the chance. Either that or he was just to scared to.  
  
"Okay now class today we will start of our day by working on work sheet," Kagome explained to them.  
  
There were many moans heard around the class. Everyone hated work, but that why they went to school in the first place. Many of the children moaned, except for one student who was the teachers pet.  
  
"Starla, can you pass out the papers to everyone I have something I must do?" The teacher asked her with a smile.  
  
Starla as the teacher's pet said, "I would be glad to." She grabbed the papers and then started to pass them out. She smiled to the teacher as she left the room and went into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called out! He noticed her call and came towards her.  
  
"Yeah? He asked.  
  
"Well err..." 

  
  
"Miroku who owns this bar again?" Sango asked him as she came out of the dressing room. She had her normal working bar outfit on. It was, as boys would say very sexy.  
  
"A pervert," he told her. Sango just got mad. Her face was turning red with anger. She wasn't very happy and anyone who was anyone could see that.  
  
"Sango calm down," Rin said trying to calm her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm better just hearing that a pervert own this place doesn't seem right," Sango said. "What pervert owns this place then?"  
  
"I really don't know," Rin told her.  
  
Then Sesshomaru came into the bar. Usually he didn't come in till late in the night. But for some reason he came in earlier today. He walked up to the bar place and sat down.  
  
"You're here early today," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo is still asleep so I decided to take it as an advantage," He stated. They all nodded. Then Rin sat down next to Sesshomaru. Everyone knew that if you were friends with Sesshomaru you were friends with everyone.  
  
"Hiya Sessy," Rin said playfully.  
  
He smiled at her. It was normal for her to act the way she acts. How she acts scares some people though. Then Miroku went up to Sango. (We can all guess what he's up to ;)  
  
"Ow, my back," Miroku lied.  
  
"You okay Miroku?" Sango asked him.  
  
Then when she helped him up he move his hand and rubbed her butt. Sango blushed and then slapped him.  
  
"I should of known you were going to do something like that," Sango said irritated. She was just about to slap him again when Rin held her back.  
  
"Sango keep your cool," She tried to tell her.  
  
"Yeah your right I should keep my cool, but he's not getting off that easy!"  
  
-=At the end of the day with Kagome and Inuyahsa=-  
  
Finally the end of the day thought Kagome. She grabbed her stuff ad walked out the door. Outside she found Inuyasha. Maybe I should ask him if he wants to go to the bar with me to see Sango and Miroku she though.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha want to go to the bar with me to see my friends?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Sure why not?" He said. He was surprised that Kagome went out and said it, but he really didn't care.  
  
"So Inuyasha have you ever been to the bar?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Yeah a couple times I'm usually to busy though. I have to watch my little brother Shippo."  
  
"Awe so cute."  
  
Okay she nice and cool man who wouldn't like her?" he asked himself.  
  
-=At the bar=-  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Kagome was first Inuyasha was behind her. When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru he got kind of mad. Kagome saw this.  
  
"Sesshomaru aren't you supposta be watching Shippo?" Inuyasha asked him in an irritated voice. His brother only sighed. Then faced his annoying brother.  
  
"He's asleep," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"How long has he been here?" Inuyasha asked them.  
  
"The whole day basically," Sango replied.  
  
"You haven't been home he's probably awake by now crying or something and YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother.  
  
"Umm Inuyasha I can watch your little brother I mean I'm only a substitute teacher," Kagome told him hoping it would calm him down. Inuyasha faced her with a calm face.  
  
"It was getting good too," Miroku whined.  
  
Sango then slapped Miroku.  
  
"It was worth it," he said.  
  
"Okay then you can watch Shippo if you like, but don't expect to get paid a lot," He told her.  
  
"That's okay you don't have to pay me at all I'm just doing because I'm well me," She replied with a smile. Well I have to go home now. Here Inuyasha. Call me when you want me to watch him."  
  
Then Kagome left to go home.  
  
"Inuyasha picked up a girl," Sango teased him.  
  
"Yep he sure did," Rin said playing along.  
  
"Whatever..." he replied back. Then he also left with Sesshomaru following him.  
  
"Well back to work ladies we have a long night ahead of us," Miroku said. Then Rin and Sango put on their aprons and went back to work. As for them the night would seems like it will never end.  
  
Me-I hope you liked that chapter a lot. Sorry of it was kind of rushed, but next time I will make it less rushed and it will be longer.  
  
Ed-Sure it will. That's what you always say.  
  
Inuyasha-He has a point there.  
  
Me-Don't side with him! I'm writing this story and I command you to side with me!  
  
Sango-Okay Review please!! 


End file.
